Fallen from grace
by Sayoko-chan09
Summary: Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a tight embrace. As soon as Kaoru was in his arms, he shoved the knife hard through Kaoru’s stomach, laughing as he did so..."
1. Forgotten

_**Fallen From Grace**_

_**Chapter 1: Forgotten**_

The dark midnight blue yet almost completely black clouds slowly began to cover the silver ray of light illuminating down from the crescent shaped moon against the sky. A boy of about the age of sixteen with golden eyes and slight coppery hair that was parted the right ran. As he ran the sky opened up and the rain started.

His tears now flowed freely from his eyes. He didn't care anymore, besides the rain would hide away his tears.

The boy slowed down to gather his thoughts on what had just happened what seemed like only a few moments ago. He had been walking around when he turned a corner and saw Haruhi and Hikaru standing together under a street lamp. Kaoru could barely hear what they were discussing, however he could make some of it out.

"_What about him" _Haruhi had asked his twin timidly. Hikaru had looked at her slightly confused.

"What about who, love?" Hikaru warmly, ever so gently as if she would break at any moment brushed the back of his hand across her cheek as he said that.

"Kaoru" Haruhi stated simply. Hikaru felt his chest begin to hurt at the mention of his twin's name. He turned his gaze away from Haruhi . Him and Kaoru hadn't talked very much since he began dating Haruhi about 4 months ago. Slowly he turned his head back to her and smiled saying that the only person that mattered to him was her.

After remembering what his beautiful mirror had said, Kaoru felt as if someone had just ripped his heart out and fed it to him. Kaoru sighed and began to rise to his feet, feeling a little dizzy in doing so. He waited to regain his composure and as he was doing this, he noticed a man watching him. He had piercing sapphire blue eyes and long blonde hair. Kaoru was looking the man over, his curious eyes lingering on the bandages that covered his neck. Kaoru felt a slight blush ries to his face as he looked down at the ground.

As the man moved closer to him, he stuck out a pale hand and softly brushed a tear away from Kaoru's cheek.

"Tears really don't suit you my dear." Kaoru just stared timidly at the man. The man had a deep, silky voice that made Kaoru's heart skip a beat. Kaoru looked up at the man remembering how his mirror had always been there to comfort him whenever he had needed him.

Although as of tonight, that was no longer true. Haruhi had replaced him in both his brother's life and his heart. Slowly Kaoru started to tell the man why he was crying. Kaoru didn't understand why, but he felt comfortable with this man.

He had learned that his name was Soubi and he was an art major at a nearby university. Soon Soubi bent down and whispered directly in Kaoru's ear, _" Its time for sleep now love, your exhausted. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." _With the last of these words Kaoru fell towards the ground but Soubi caught him in his arms and carried him to his apartment.

Suddenly Hikaru felt sick, kinda like he had just had his heart completely ripped out, however since it had only lasted a moment he decided to ignore it.

* * *

**kay so yeah this is my first story...i hope u guys like it...i will continue it so plz read and review. -**

Sayokosan


	2. Crimson Butterflies

**Disclaimer; i own nothing unfortunatly...**

**i hope you guys like this chapter, i tried to make it longer. so please enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Crimson Butterflies

Soubi carried the sleeping teenager into his apartment. Where he gently laid him on the floor. All the while staring at the silent figures in the darkness. Hiei and Kurama stepped out of the shadows. A slow sadistic smile crept across the shorter one's face. The taller one with long red hair stepped up beside his friend.

" Hn, so did you get the boy?" Hiei growled. Kurama simply looked at Hiei, then finally at the sleeping boy on the floor. Kurama's eyes lingered on the boy for a few minutes. Turning his head back to Hiei, he asked the shorter man what exact ally they were going to do with him.

" We will have our fun with him, and then leave him for the time being." Kurama and Soubi shared glances and nodded, knowing exactly what Hiei meant. Kaoru could hear the voices, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. As he opened his eyes, he was hit with a blinding light. His eyes adjusted after a few minutes, slowly he looked around. He was laying on a wooden floor inside of what he supposed was a house…or apartment? His eyes lingering on the many butterfly paintings stacked against the wall for a moment.

His eyes began wondering again and he saw three figures standing in the strange room with him. He recognized Soubi instantly and as Kaoru looked at him, Hikaru stepped from behind him. Hikaru's mouth was pulled into a tight, thin line. His eyes, they were what surprised Kaoru the most, for they held nothing but pure utter hate. Hikaru's eyes flashed ruby for a slight second before Hikaru smiled and walked calmly toward Kaoru as if to hug him. Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a tight embrace.

As soon as Kaoru was in his arms, he shoved the knife hard through Kaoru's stomach, laughing as he did so. Kaoru clenched his teeth together through the pain, refusing to cry out as blood trickled down from the corners of his mouth and slowly dripped into the crimson puddle on the floor.

Kaoru looked into his brother's eyes, as he quietly mouthed the word "Why" . Just as they had before, Hikaru's eyes flashed a ruby color for a moment before turning back to their original gold.

"Because your worthless! You are the most useless person I've ever seen. You are useless to me. Me and my beautiful girlfriend don't give a fucking damn about you!! I HATE YOU!! DIE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!"

Kaoru doubled over in pain, clenching his eyes shut he wondered briefly if what Hikaru had said was true, as silent tears rolled down from his eyes. Kaoru looked up again, and Hikaru was gone. In his place stood a short male.

Kaoru noticed that the man had his hair pointed straight up, as if gravity didn't exist. His piercing ruby eyes, which were as cold as blood stained snow, sent a shiver down Kaoru's spine. Pale skin and a white bandana wrapped around his forehead. The man smiled as he placed a grip on the golden handle. As soon as he did this, he gave the handle a violent twist. Kaoru noticed more of the crimson liquid falling from the still bleeding hole. Kaoru still refused to cry, all the while he was hearing what his beloved brother had so recently said. Kaoru was quickly snapped back into reality by what felt like a thousand thorns being shoved into his back.

As his eyes snapped open, he saw the end of a whip that looked as though it was formed from a rose. In that split second he had been staring at the whip, the man sitting in font of him, shoved his sword through Kaoru's shoulder and out through his back. He could no longer hold in the screams that had threatened to escape his throat, as his ear shattering scream erupted from his mouth in pure agony.

As he screamed Soubi spoke up, his voice laced with such power that it terrified Kaoru even more than he already was.

"1000 needles rain down from the heavens piercing the paling skin." As Soubi said this, Kaoru was indeed pierced by 1000 needles. His mouth slightly open, Soubi took this chance he saw and firmly pressed his lips against Kaoru's. Kaoru's eyes were wide open as he pulled away from the man with all his strength. Kaoru fell back hard against the wall, slamming his head.

Soubi smiled and with just as much power has he had before smoothly stated, " from the piercing of the skin let crimson butterflies be free from their pale prison. As a certain phone is picked up let the bones begin to crumble and soon they shall shatter!" More blood escaped from Kaoru's wounds. His eyes by this time were starting to dull as they searched frantically for the door, finally he found it right in front of him behind Soubi. Kaoru started to rise, but the shorter man quickly placed his right hand on his sword sticking out of Kaoru's shoulder. He gave the sword a sharp twist, Kaoru was doubled over in pain, only to be kicked several times in the ribs.

The taller man with long red hair, and brilliant emerald eyes stepped in front of him and laughed. It wasn't the type of laughter Kaoru was use to, it was a evil type of laughter . The red head stared at Kaoru with such intent tha Kaoru had to look away. As he did this, he felt a dull pain on top of his shoulders. It seemed to him, he had been stabbed in both shoulder blades. Kaoru now jumped to his feet, his natural defense system taking over.

He reached the door in a matter of seconds, since the door was slightly open already, he threw it open and practically fell down the stairs trying to get away.

"Do you think we should let him go like that?" Soubi asked the shorter man. "Hn, we're done with him for now, we will get him again, and then we will kill him." Hiei said with a sadistic smile as he watched the boy desperately run down the street, stumbling.

Kaoru's body hurt like hell, as red clouds covered his vision. Knowing that he could black out at any minute, he tried to find somewhere to hide from the people he thought were following him. He could hear the laughter as Soubi called after him, " you will bleed to death in only a matter of minutes." Kaoru knew this was true, and had not gotten far before he spotted an alley way.

As he sluggishly made his way into the alley, his adrenaline burst gone now. He leaned up against the wall, finally figuring out he needed help, but who could he call? He didn't want to talk to Hikaru, plus after what he did that night, he just couldn't face him. Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Kyoya-sempai all scared him when he woke them up. He settled on Tamaki-sempai. Slowly he took his phone out, as Kaoru opened it, he absent-mindedly dialed Tamaki's number.

One ring…two rings…three rings…and finally "Oi Kaoru, its 1:30 in the morning you know…" Tamaki's voice replied, Kaoru had never been so relieved to hear the voice of their lord.

"…T-Tamaki-sem..pai.." Kaoru coughed violently, his whole body shaking, he could barely breath, let alone stay conscious. "h…elp" as that last word was spoken Kaoru let out an ear shattering scream of pure horror and pain mixed together. The bone in his right arm shattered. As the scream left his lips, his eyes lost the remaining light and dulled as his energy faded. He collapsed on the cold ground, cell phone still slightly in his hand. He couldn't even hear Tamaki frantically calling his name, trying so desperately to get an answer. Darkness soon engulfed him, swallowing him up.

**_"One Last Breath"_**

Please come now I think I'm falling

I'm holding to all I think is safe

It seems I found the road to nowhere

And I'm trying to escape

I yelled back when I heard thunder

But I'm down to one last breath

And with it let me say

Let me say

Hold me nowI'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

That maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

I'm looking down now that it's over

Reflecting on all of my mistakes

I thought I found the road to somewhere

Somewhere in His grace

I cried out heaven save me

But I'm down to one last breath

And with it let me say

Let me say

Hold me nowI'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

That maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

Sad eyes follow me

But I still believe there's something left for me

So please come stay with me'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me

For you and me For you and me

Hold me nowI'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

* * *

Sayo; sorry for not updating sooner guys but my mom has been buggin me bout going to bed...when she knows i cant sleep...but oh well. Umm so yeah i dont really like doing this to Kaoru...but trust me this story is going to get better. i figured that "One last breath" by creed fit the ending of this chapter perfectly. Thank you to creed for writting such a beautiful song. - ne ways thank you also to the pplz who reviewed it. - please read and review if you would.

Thank you and i will try to update sooner nextime. -...oh and by the way, if it does not say "THis person's point of view" then it is in Kaoru's.

Bye for now -


End file.
